Announcements
by Cadey
Summary: Every ceremony must have an announcement. Inuyasha's coming of age ceremony is no different. Or is it? [IK, MS] [AU]


Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Wah! 

Author's Notes: Akscully and Dan get beta credits. Also, this is going to be the latest installment of the series. There will be a couple more stories, but they will all take place in an earlier time frame. Anyway, feedback is loved. :) And as always, if you haven't read the first three stories in this series, you're going to be way lost. 

* * *

"Is there anything special you want?" 

Inuyasha shrugged, and then stretched. "It doesn't matter, Sango." 

"Sure it does! You're the first one of us to turn legal." 

He grinned, showing his fangs. "Just do whatever you want. Throw a house-wrecking party, come here and listen to bands, it doesn't matter to me." 

"Is there a certain day that we should hold this party?" Miroku asked. 

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome, who was snuggled up against his side. He held up a finger, silently asking for a moment, and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. He drew back and she looked up at him, a bright smile on her face. She kissed him, then nodded silently, and set her head back down on his chest, still smiling. "Not the day of my birthday." 

Miroku smiled. He had an idea as to why Inuyasha didn't want his party to be held that day, but he would wait for his suspicions to be confirmed. 

Inuyasha scratched at the base of an ear with his free hand, and then reached into Kagome's backpack. He withdrew two envelopes, very expensively made. They were held closed by wax, with Inuyasha's family crest pressed into it. One had Miroku's name done in calligraphy, the other was for Sango. He tossed them onto a clean spot on the table. Sango reached for hers first, since it was on top of Miroku's. She looked curiously at Inuyasha before flipping her envelope over. 

She was about to reach for her knife when a claw sliced neatly through the wax. Miroku held his out for the same treatment. Pulling the invitation out, Sango read it top to bottom. Halfway through, she started to smile, and by the end, if there wasn't a table filled with food in the way, she would have crawled over the tabletop to give her friend a big hug. Instead, she settled for a dazzling smile. "Of course I'll be there!" 

Miroku, too, nodded his assent. "I should know better than to ask, but are you coming too, Kagome?" 

"She's going to be next to me the whole night." 

"I figured as much." Miroku noticed the time on the large clock on the opposite wall from their table. "Damn." 

"Time already?" 

"Yeah. Francine's probably going to kick us out of here in a few." 

"See you at school tomorrow?" Kagome asked. 

"Yeah, but do me a favor. Try and finish your homework tonight. The teachers are getting suspicious." 

Kagome laughed, the sound echoing in the nearly empty restaurant. "We'll try." 

Miroku shrugged. "All I can do is ask. Want a ride home, Sango?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" she teased as she slid out of their booth. 

"You're right, my dear, I really should know better by now," he murmured as he kissed the back of her hand. "Inuyasha? Kagome? Do you need a ride?" 

"Nah," Inuyasha replied with a wink. "We're going the old-fashioned way." 

* * *

Kagome was laughing as Inuyasha landed on the front porch and opened the door with one hand while still keeping Kagome on his back with the other. Her arms were still wrapped around his chest as he carried her effortlessly into the living room. 

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Inuyasha called out to his parents, both of whom were sitting on the couch, watching them with interest. 

Kagome waved. "Yeah, hi Mom, hi Dad!" 

"Hi Kagome," Makomi answered. "Have a nice ride?" 

She nodded enthusiastically. "It got a little cold as we went higher up, but it's a nice night for it." She felt Inuyasha bark softly, even though she didn't understand a thing, and knew that he was talking to his father. She felt his claws trailing slightly up her leg as he turned his head to smirk at her. She gave him her best glare. He knew exactly what the sensation of claws against her bare skin did to her. 

Inutaisho apparently heard the hitch to her breath and sent a reproachful glare at his wayward son. Kagome heard the bark that followed and blushed. Inuyasha stopped his claws and patted the skin he had been teasing. A soft whine came from his throat, apologizing to his father. 

"Make sure that you two finish your homework before you watch any movies," Inutaisho said, his voice as smooth as silk. Kagome didn't know if Inuyasha got his gruff voice from being a half-demon, or if it was his personality that made it that way. Then she noticed the way Inutaisho emphasized the words _watch movies_ and felt her face heat up again. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that damnable smirk on his lips again. 

"What is it with dog demons not being easily embarrassed?" she complained. 

Both father and son laughed, while Makomi gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm still trying to figure that one out as well, dear." She nodded her head towards the stairs. "Go on and finish your homework. It'll stay nice for the rest of the night. You two may want to look at the stars tonight." 

"Be in bed by two, at the latest. I do need some sleep tonight." 

"Yes, Dad," they both chorused. 

Inuyasha carried her up the stairs, teasing that spot on her leg again, and finally let her down outside the door to his bedroom. As usual, there were dirty clothes scattered about on the floor. Every time Kagome came over, which was up to at least twice a week now, she always wound up cleaning Inuyasha's room before anything could be accomplished. At least from her frequent visits, his room was kept semi-neat. 

"I see that your Mom still hasn't housebroken you," she teased as she slid off her backpack into Inuyasha's waiting hands. 

Inuyasha shrugged. "I hate cleaning. Besides, that's more your department." 

Kagome couldn't argue with that. She was a neat freak, and wasn't ashamed to admit it. She always organized everything, wherever she went. Miroku's car fairly sparkled all the time, and Sango's trophies were displayed proudly. Absently, she picked up clothing as she moved deeper into the large room, and dumped the armload into the hamper. She passed by Inuyasha, who was setting his assignments out on the low table in front of the couch, and she squealed softly as he pulled her down into his lap. 

He purred in her ear before kissing it. "You're so good at that. I'd better keep you for a long time." 

"You'd better," she mockingly warned, a wide smile on her face. She hadn't been happier since they had become an official item, almost two months beforehand. 

Inuyasha aimed his next kiss for her mouth, but kept it chaste. "Homework first," he teased. 

* * *

"As a reminder, the Senior Formal will be held four weeks from Saturday. Also, in light of last year's events," the teacher had to wait for the titters, amused snorts, and downright laughter settle down, "we must insist that proper decorum be observed." The teacher shot an arch look at Inuyasha, who had his eyes closed. The only indication that he was listening was the arrogant smirk on his lips. "Understood, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha's golden eyes opened, shining with suppressed amusement. The smirk grew as well. He heard Miroku in the next seat over muttering, "Don't say what I know you're thinking, Inuyasha. And people call me the pervert." 

He smiled, showing his fangs. "Understood, _sir._" 

The demons in the room were hard pressed not to laugh again, both from what Miroku was saying and the certain way Inuyasha had addressed the teacher. 

Deciding to let sleeping dogs lie for the moment, the teacher continued on with the daily announcements. He finished just as the bell rang, allowing students ten minutes of freedom to get to their next class. Inuyasha waited for Miroku to join him in the hallway before heading for Kagome's locker. Being in the central portion of the school, with Sango's locker nearby, it had become their favorite five minute reprieve from the rest of the school. They both hurried as they caught sight of their respective girlfriends chatting against the lockers. 

Kagome wore her hair up in a clip, her neck proudly displaying her newest 'battle scar' that was quite nearly a bite mark. Sango's hair was up as well, in a high ponytail, meaning that as soon as she was free from school, she had to go teach her class in the dojo. 

Inuyasha didn't bother with niceties. He stalked right up to Kagome, pulled her to his body, and set his lips on hers, prying them apart with his tongue. He continued the delicious torture, left off from the night before, even after several people behind them whistled, and one brave soul even shouted for them to get a room. Inuyasha simply flipped them off over his shoulder, concentrating on the feel of Kagome's tongue twisting with his own. When air became an issue, he pulled back, feeling a sense of satisfaction as Kagome swayed into him, panting. 

"Oh my God." She gave herself a couple of seconds, relishing the feel of Inuyasha's hard body - in more ways than one - molded against hers. "Tell me what I did so I can do it again." 

Miroku laughed as he ran his hand over Sango's hip and pressed a kiss onto the back of one of her hands. "I suspect it was something that was said by our last teacher." He turned her hand over and dropped a kiss to the inside of her wrist before letting her hand drop. 

Kagome moved her body against his, feeling the subsonic growl vibrating against her chest. "Feeling territorial?" she teased. 

Inuyasha had to stop himself from kissing her swollen lips again. "Damn straight. You're mine, bitch." 

Kagome widened her stance a little, allowing not only her aroused scent to drift up to Inuyasha's nose, but also allowing her to run a foot up the back of his calf. "Mine," she whispered, in an affirmation. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the possessive twosome." 

Inuyasha growled, his gold eyes flashing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. Miroku looked at Sango, then at Kagome. Of the four of them, Kagome was the least likely to fight back with words. Sango shared his worry. 

However, Kagome was quite pissed off. Kikyo had come by and ruined a perfectly good moment between her and Inuyasha. It didn't matter that a good group of people still watched them; it was simply the fact that the 'lying hag' as Inuyasha had described her had opened her big mouth. 

"Jealous, Kikyo?" Kagome answered, her voice sickly sweet, a tone that her friends hadn't heard from her before. Her blue eyes resembled sapphires, so sharp and hard they could cut glass. "After all, you didn't know a good thing you had when you had it." 

Kikyo snorted. "Why should I be? I'm not the one draped all over a half breed. You taint yourself with him, even knowing what you are." 

Kagome walked around Inuyasha, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist as he turned to stand behind her. Miroku and Sango moved closer to the couple, tightening the flanks. "Inuyasha has the best of both worlds," she bit off. Her voice turned sweet again. "And I'm hardly the one that's _tainted_. I may be a miko," she said, using the older, more traditional form of priestess, "but I never claimed to be pure." 

Kikyo snorted, hearing the murmurs go around. Not everyone apparently knew about Kagome's spiritual powers. The demons had a good idea, as did a few of the more sensitive people, but only her close friends knew the truth. But now everyone would know. "Not the way you two are going," she replied. "How could you?" 

Kagome smiled a bit. "This is just foreplay," she practically purred. "Does your boyfriend even know what that is? Or do you two just go for the straight fuck?" 

All noise died. Four pairs of eyes, even more, stared at Kagome, astonished. Kagome never - _never_ - cursed. The five minute bell rang, breaking the stupor. Satisfied, she turned around in Inuyasha's arms, setting a hand at the nape of his neck. 

"Kiss me again. Once more. Then we've got to get to class." 

Inuyasha could deny her nothing after that little show. She met him halfway, their mouths immediately opening to let their tongues duel briefly. At some silent signal, they broke off, meeting one last time for their swollen lips to briefly touch before pulling completely back, their eyes telegraphing everything they were feeling. 

Miroku placed a light kiss on Sango's lips, as chaste as the other kiss was passionate. "See you later, dear Sango." He stood next to Kagome. "Ready to go, my dear lady?" he asked jokingly, offering her his arm. 

Inuyasha gave him a look that clearly said to take care of his woman while he was out of her sight. Miroku nodded, and his eyes told Inuyasha the same applied for Sango. Kagome slipped her arm through Miroku's, and they set off down the hallways. Inuyasha turned and looped his arm around Sango's shoulders, leading her in the opposite direction. 

* * *

Two Saturdays after that little showdown, the morning dawned bright and clear, the sun casting its light on the two occupants of the king size bed. Inuyasha's hair reflected the sunlight, glowing in the light, while Kagome's dark strands soaked up the light, only reflecting a shine to her ebony tresses. He was shirtless, and on first glance, she was too, but then she moved, the covers sliding down to her waist, revealing a thin tank top. She was curled against his side, one leg thrown over his, his arm wrapped around her comfortingly. 

Inuyasha woke as the sun hit his closed lids. He stretched as much as he could without waking Kagome, and then nuzzled the top of her head. She sleepily cuddled closer to him, her leg moving slightly. He rolled on his side, tipping Kagome onto her back. 

Her blue eyes opened, dulled from sleep, and she gave him a smile. "Good morning." 

His answer was to lean over her and capture her lips with his own. He caught her hands as they moved upwards, pushing them to the mattress, he relished the little aroused moan his mouth smothered. He could feel his body hardening and smell Kagome's scent, which had spiked with desire. Pushing a knee between her legs, he let her feel exactly what she did to him while he teased her higher. 

There was a sudden knock on the door before it opened. Inutaisho stood there, seemingly nonplussed by catching his son and his girlfriend in a very compromising position, not to mention the scent that was nearly overpowering. He arched one eyebrow, tugging on the edges of his sleeping robe. "It's time to get up, although I see that one of you already is." 

The double entendre was not lost on either teenager. Kagome groaned as she felt her face heat even more. "No dirty jokes before I've had coffee, please." 

Inutaisho barked out a laugh. "As you wish. My lovely mate has decided to grace us with breakfast this morning. Also, Inuyasha, your brother is here. I'd rather not have bloodshed at the table, especially today. Sesshomaru has been warned as well." He smirked. "Make yourselves presentable, wake Miroku and Sango, and come down for breakfast." 

"Yes, Dad," they chorused. 

They rolled out of bed, on opposite sides, and performed their morning rituals. Inuyasha stretched as high as he could, feeling a few vertebrae pop back into place. Breathing in relief, he turned to look at Kagome, who had bent over to get the kinks out of her back. Mentally groaning to himself at the provocative position she was in; he shook his head, but couldn't stop the resurgence of his erection. 

"You want first shower?" he offered, hoping that she would take it - and take care of herself in his shower again. 

She shook her head. "We have a full day of pampering ahead of us, remember? Including a trip to the bathhouses." 

"Mmm, how could I forget?" 

"You just want to smell me again," she purred as she crawled across his bed. 

A loud, double bark sounded throughout the house. Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed. "Both Dad and Sesshomaru say that they didn't need to know that much about our relationship." 

Kagome shot a dirty look over her shoulder towards the open door, and then turned back to Inuyasha. "Well, that killed the mood. Before I embarrass myself any further in front of your family, do you suppose that we should shut the door and make ourselves presentable?" 

Inuyasha leaped over the bed and firmly shut the door. "Do you want the bathroom?" 

Kagome nodded, as she was already tugging her backpack into the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Inuyasha breathed deeply, catching Kagome's lingering scent in the air. After breakfast, he probably wouldn't see her again until the ceremony. Tugging off his pajama bottoms, he tugged on a pair of red silk boxers, along with a comfortable, ragged pair of jeans and his favorite t-shirt. It was dark blue and contained a rude suggestion written in white. Pulling on the prayer beads, he left them on top of his shirt. He waited by the door until Kagome opened it, signaling that she was dressed. She was brushing her teeth as he reached around her to grab the hairbrush. 

He wasn't above copping a feel of her ass as he did so. She shot him a tolerant glare. 

Once their morning business had been taken care of, they went to the next room over and knocked on the door. Inuyasha opened it, to see Miroku and Sango in much the same position that he and Kagome had slept in. 

"Miroku," Inuyasha called. 

Miroku's eyes opened instantly. He checked on the sleeping woman next to him first, and then looked towards the door. He nodded and stretched, careful not to dislodge Kirara from her comfortable perch on his feet. Then he set about waking Sango from her slumber. Sango proved to be just as easy to wake up as Miroku was. 

"Mom's got breakfast cooking. Come on down when you're..." Inuyasha's lips twisted into a sardonic smile, "presentable." 

"We'll be down in five minutes," Miroku assured. "And nothing happened!" 

Inuyasha laughed and shut the door. He took Kagome's hand as they walked down the stairs, through the living room, and into the large kitchen. Makomi was busy behind the stove, chatting animatedly with a young woman who was curled up in a chair, her feet tucked daintily under her. Makomi saw Inuyasha and put down her spoon for a moment to come around the island. Inuyasha towered over her, but he gratefully bent down to receive her hug. 

"Happy birthday, baby," she whispered in his ear. 

He buried his head into the comforting nook her chin and shoulder made. "Thanks, Mom." He lifted her up briefly, and then set her back down. She laughed, and it was the best sound in the world. He watched her go back to her cooking, feeling fully content. He had his woman by his side, his family surrounding him, and his friends joining him. His father placed a hand on the scruff of his neck, a low rumbling growl coming from his throat. Inuyasha leaned into the touch, submitting to his father's will and affection. Sesshomaru repeated the action on him, showing his sometimes spotty physical affection for his half-brother. 

"Something smells good," Miroku praised as he entered the kitchen, Sango right behind him, with Kirara on her heels. Kirara stopped at the doorway and dropped to the floor, small mews breaking free of her. Inutaisho bent down and stroked one finger between her eyes before giving her a scratch behind the ears. 

The submission ritual complete, Kirara ran back to her mistress. 

"Sesshomaru? Shall you introduce your guest?" 

The teens and Kirara looked at Sesshomaru politely. He came around the table to stand next to the young woman, whose bright brown eyes sparkled as they gazed up at Sesshomaru. "This is Rin. Rin, this is my brother Inuyasha, and his friends, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and her demon cat, Kirara." 

Rin stood, her head barely coming even with Sesshomaru's chest, and bowed to them. Respectfully, they bowed back, with Kirara rubbing against her ankles. 

"I'm," her sweet voice faltered as she looked pleadingly at Sesshomaru. 

"She will be my intended shortly," he supplied to the four gawking teens. 

Kagome slapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "Don't say it, please." She sent a bright smile to Rin. "Welcome to this sometimes insane extended family. A fair warning: Be prepared to be embarrassed. At great length." 

Inutaisho snorted into his coffee. "I thought that you said no dirty jokes before coffee." 

Kagome's eyes popped wide and a red flush crawled up her cheeks. "Jeeze," she muttered before turning on Inuyasha. "You are a bad influence. And don't even get me started on you, Miroku." 

"Hey, hey," he chided. "Don't bite the hand that gives you your morning jolt," he said as he handed her a steaming cup of coffee. 

"Oh bless you," she gushed before taking a large sip. A drop escaped her lips and ran down her chin. She was about to wipe it away, but Inuyasha beat her to it. His tongue lapped up the errant drop of coffee, stealing her breath in the process. 

"Tastes better on you than it does out of the cup," he purred. 

Sesshomaru turned coolly amused eyes towards Rin. "Inuyasha and Kagome are more than friends, yet not intended." 

"Not yet," the two in question chorused, before Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's. 

Miroku, having delivered a steaming cup to Sango and served himself, smirked over the rim of his cup. "After school these past two weeks, I would have thought that you two would have cooled down a bit." 

Inuyasha sent him a quelling look. "What ever goes on at school, stays at school." 

"Oh, but the look on her face was so amusing." 

"You'll have to tell us over breakfast," Makomi announced. Everyone scrambled to find their seat as the delicious breakfast was served. 

* * *

Everyone participating in the Announcement Ceremony was pampered and cared for, the demons getting their claws sharpened, Kirara got groomed, her golden coat shining, and the humans all received manicures. Inuyasha fidgeted as he sat in the dark room. His earlier prediction about not seeing Kagome for the rest of the day had been correct, and he was sorely missing her touch, her scent. He ran a hand down his traditional outfit, feeling the rough/silky fire rat fur give underneath his fingers. His feet were bare, and a sheathed sword hung by his side. His outfit was done in shades of crimson, whereas Sesshomaru had been presented in the purest white. 

His father had explained why he would not be presented in the traditional white of their family. The sword, Tetsuagia, was a guardian sword. Tenseiga, Sesshomaru's sword, was its brother and mate. His sword was quite special, although what was so special about it had never been explained to him. His sword required that he be in red. Inuyasha didn't mind. He liked red. 

When he heard the deep gong, he stood and straightened his appearance. He would come out of the room, join Kagome on the stairs, and be presented by his father when he reached the bottom. His hand drifted towards the sword, taking comfort from the aura the sword gave off. The doors were thrown open, momentarily blinding him, but his eyes quickly adjusted and he stepped out onto the balcony. He felt the comforting weight of the prayer beads around his neck tug slightly, and after a quick scan of the crowd, his eyes drifted down the stairs to where Kagome stood, her back straight, and her hair falling like a waterfall over her back, dressed in traditional clothes for a miko of her station. 

He moved down the stairs, never taking his eyes from her form. She was dressed in reds and white, complimenting him perfectly, as she always did. His eyes telegraphed a blatant male approval, as well as a deeper emotion. Her eyes showed the same, gold reflecting in blue. When he drew even to her, their arms shot out in perfect synchronization to latch upon the others. They glided down the staircase, down to the large lawn where the attendees waited and watched. 

Inutaisho and his mate, dressed in traditional clothing as well, waited at the bottom of the stairs. 

Makomi could hardly hold back tears. That was her baby coming down the stairs, now a self-assured young man. She squeezed her mate's arm, feeling a low rumble in return. When Inuyasha and Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped off into the lawn, Kagome stepped back a pace, presenting Inuyasha. 

Inutaisho stepped up to his son, looking over his form. He stayed silent and considering for a long moment before reaching out a hand and placing it on Inuyasha's shoulder. He gave a rousing bark, and then spoke. "My son. Inuyasha." 

Applause rang throughout the lawn, the adult demons welcoming the young man to their ranks. Inuyasha kept his face impassive, but he did incline his head slightly. He saw Miroku and Sango up front, Sango with a large boomerang named Hiraktsu strapped to her back over her skin-tight outfit, Kirara sitting placidly at her feet. Miroku was dressed in dark purples, the clothing of a monk, but without the robes. He carried a staff with him, topped with brass rings. They jingled every time Miroku clapped. 

Inuyasha twisted his hand around and opened it. Kagome caught the silent signal and stepped back up to him, sliding her hand into his. She would be playing the part of his mate tonight, and he would enjoy every single second of it. Once she had turned eighteen, he would state his intentions to her family, and eventually, she would be his mate. 

She squeezed his hand, somehow knowing the direction his thoughts had taken. 

With another bark from Inutaisho, the formal ceremony was complete and the gathering commenced into a large party. 

* * *

The party had been going for three hours, and showed no signs of slowing down. An Announcement Ceremony for a family was always great cause for celebration, and for a family as important as the Senusi's, it was even greater cause. Inuyasha accepted the congratulations of many demons, as well as from humans. Sesshomaru had even graced him with a small, proud smile. Kagome kept by his side at all times, playing the dutiful mate. Finally, they got a chance to take a break and eat some food. Inuyasha kept feeding her little morsels of food, and she was quick to return the favor. For the many that saw them, they sighed fondly at remembrances of when they were that young and sent meaningful glances at their mates. 

Miroku collapsed onto a chair on Inuyasha's left, while Sango took the seat on Kagome's right. They were playing the parts of the seconds tonight. "I've met so many people tonight; my head is swimming from all of the names." 

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha grumbled. He wasn't a people person, and spending three hours among so many people had sorely tested his restraint. He believed that it was only because of Kagome by his side that the night was bearable. The wind shifted, coming at their backs now. 

Kirara, who had collapsed at Sango's feet, was suddenly back on her paws, her fur standing on end as her back arched. Her red eyes narrowed and her two tails puffed out. A low hiss warned of danger while the deeper growl started to build. Inuyasha raised his nose and took a good sniff. He shot off his chair as though it had burned him, whirling to face the unknown threat. Sango was already standing, loosening the binding straps that bound Hiraktsu as a ceremonial weapon. Miroku got up after a shiver wracked his body, gripping his staff tightly. Kagome was the last of the four to stand, but she was also the most unprotected, since she didn't have her chosen weapons by her side. Grabbing a large knife off the table, she turned to face whatever was coming with her friends. 

The party had gone silent, as the danger aura flashed around the gathering. Inutaisho was standing in front of his mate, protecting her from whatever may come, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He would not unsheathe the weapon unless he absolutely had to. Sesshomaru came closer, dragging a pale Rin with him. His poison whip would have to be enough if anything got through the barrier Inuyasha was creating. Tenseiga could not do anything but heal. But nothing would harm Rin or Makomi. The dark glances the two elder dog demons sent each other was enough to confirm their plans. 

Humans were herded towards the center, a ring of demons surrounding them. Most of the humans were not helpless and resolved to fight with just as much bravery as their demon counterparts. 

Inuyasha's ears were twitching this way and that, trying to pick up any noise of attack. Kirara burst into flame, only to reemerge in her true form, a large fire cat. 

And suddenly, the attack was upon them. Worm demons came by the hundreds, falling victim to either Inuyasha's claw attacks or Sango atop Kirara, indiscriminately taking out demons by the handful every time she threw the heavy bone boomerang. Miroku took out any demons that got through them, while Kagome stayed behind him. She was far from useless, however. Her eyes, enhanced by her senses were roving the edge of the lawn, her hands gripping the large knife so tightly her knuckles turned white. 

She had been taught about worm demons when she was just a child. Worm demons always had a master off to the side, always in visual range. It was her unspoken job to take care of the master as her friends fought the worm demons themselves. She crouched, the better to hide herself, and let the bank she always put upon her power go. The power roared up out of her soul, touching every part of her body. Her eyes were blue, but they took on a faint purple rim as her power covered her eyes, letting her feel without seeing. 

There! There he was, on top of a nearby garden shed. She merely had a knife, but Miroku had a staff and a good throwing arm. 

"Miroku! On top of the garden shed! I need you to throw your staff to get him off." 

Miroku nodded and looked for the shed in question. Finally finding it with the help of a few chants, he threw his staff, the rings silent as they approached the shed. When the impact finally happened, it was more than what either of them expected. The shed's roof blew up, tossing the master to the grass, closer to the fighting. 

Kagome took a deep breath, and then ran with all of her might to where the master was just getting up. Her power flared, sung, and drained itself into the knife. The master, having lost quite a bit his previous attack to Inuyasha and Sango, summoned up more worm demons just as Kagome's knife found his back. 

"No!" Kagome shouted, her purifying powers singing into the master, blowing him apart. But it was of no use. The worm demons were already there, and headed straight for her. 

She dropped to her knees, unused to expending such a great amount of power in one blow and watched with morbid fascination as the worm demons came closer. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, his panic over his mate's safety making him reach speeds had never conquered before. He flung himself into the path of the worm demons. Tetsuagia sung loudly to his ears, demanding that it be unsheathed, and he was powerless before its call. His hand curved around the hilt of the sword and drew it out. 

Inutaisho, having dealt with the last of the worm demons that came near the larger group, nearly gasped when he saw Inuyasha unsheathe Tetsuagia. 

It only stayed looking like a rusty, old katana for a moment before it picked up on its master's desperation to save the human mate behind him. It transformed, the dull edges becoming sharp, growing, lengthening, becoming its true form. Inuyasha paid no mind to the heavier weight of the sword. His only thought was to protect Kagome. Protect Kagome or die trying. 

The wind started to swirl about him, picking up in speed, behaving like a cyclone. 

To any sensitive, the wind took on a red hue as it swirled around the two teens. It turned a solid, glowing red, with a hint of purple/pink on the outside edges. 

Inutaisho knew what that meant. Kagome was instinctively feeding Inuyasha her power, and it would make the ultimate attack of the Tetsuagia even stronger. 

Inuyasha snarled. "You want her? You'll have to get through me to get to her, and I'll be damned if I do that!" He raised the sword and brought it down, sending out white lances of energy towards the looming worm demons. 

The world went white for a brief second, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the brightness, before the screams of the dying worm demons were suddenly cut off. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. 

Inuyasha didn't bother to sheathe the sword. He simply turned to where Kagome was struggling to her feet. Her soul's power was still running unchecked, and he felt his demon side flare up in response to it. She was strong, strong enough to be his mate. Once she was on her feet, he pulled her to him and set his lips against hers, not hearing his father's choked bark. Her lips opened immediately, the adrenaline still flowing through their bloodstream fueling their desire for the other. They were alive and in each other's arms. 

The group watched as the young couple kissed. Then a strange mist began to enshroud them. It looked like the red wind that had killed the worm demons, but a soft pink/purple was mingling with it. The two energies were twisting around each other in welcome, and even the combined barks of Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were not enough to break through to Inuyasha and Kagome. 

The wind turned a solid color first, the pink/purple still forming. But as soon as Kagome arched into Inuyasha's body, offering herself, the color intensified, locking in with the red as it swirled around them. 

Everyone, even the non-sensitive people heard the _click_ that echoed through the lawn. 

It was the sound of two souls locking to each other. 

Just as suddenly as it had come, the energy drained away, and air apparently became a pressing need. Pulling back from her lips, Inuyasha set his forehead against Kagome's, and then threw his head back out of frustration. His body was screaming for him to take her, while his heart said to wait. "Six months, three weeks, and five days until you turn eighteen. Fuck, that's a long wait." 

Kagome laughed. "I'll make it up to you, anata," she said, using the old word for beloved husband. "But I might as well get this over with. I love you." 

"I'll make sure that you do, koishii," he replied. Beloved wife. He rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you, too." 

"Are you two okay?" Sango exclaimed as she ran up to them. 

"We're fine," they answered. Kagome's eyes held something dark and dangerous for a second, and then it was gone. 

* * *

Three weeks later, the attack was still the buzz around school, as was Kagome's engagement ring from Inuyasha. Kagome rubbed her hands over her arms to try to keep warmth in while she waited. Her eyes flared. There was her prey, coming towards her. Her hands suddenly shot out, dragging the unsuspecting girl into the shadows, and against the hard brick of the school building. 

Kikyo looked around frantically, until she saw the bane of her existence, standing there as cool as you please. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kagome's hand closing around her throat. 

"I speak, you listen. That was a pretty ballsy stunt you pulled there, Kikyo. But I'm warning you now, girl. If you ever come near or threaten me or mine again, you will not live to regret the experience. Understand, bitch?" Kagome let her power flow, forcefully subduing Kikyo's own considerable power. 

Kikyo, eyes wide, nodded silently. 

"Good. Don't make me rethink my generous nature." Kagome turned and left the girl shuddering against the brick of the school. 

Her bright smile was not at all forced when Inuyasha met her at the doors to the building. "All taken care of koishii?" 

"All taken care of, anata." 

Sango and Miroku waited for them to enter the building before setting off down the hallways, perfectly in step. And it wasn't long before all four were laughing happily. 

-fini. 


End file.
